


Oops, He Did It Again

by goopyie



Series: L has a piss kink [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, idk what plot is tho so, it might havt plot? lol idk, omo, this is good please read, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Where a few weeks after the first accident, Light and L get drunk. L does something stupid he'll regret later and Light is again flustered.2nd part to Accidents happen





	Oops, He Did It Again

A few weeks after the... accident, Light is sitting in his shared room with L, both of them drinking alcohol. Light is drinking at a considerably faster pace, but his alcohol tolerance is quite high so it should be fine... right?

Nope. Light drinks so much that his words begin to slur together and his actions are turning erratic.

L takes notice of this and sets his own beer on the table, turning to Light with a sigh. "Light-kun, maybe you should stop drinking. You are becoming quite rowdy."

Light rolls his eyes and laughs. "Whatcha worryin' bout, Ryuzaki? 'm perfectly fine... augh I need to pee... i'll be right back..." Light slurs as he stands up from the couch, wobbling off to the side and almost falling over.

L quickly stands up and catches Light before he topples over, "Here, let me help you..." L lets Light lean on him as he leads him down the hall and towards the toilet.

At this point, L is also a little intoxicated. Not to the point of Light of course, but enough to where he isn't acting as rationally as he normally would. Thats why he's walking as slowly as he possibly can. Because theres a small part of him... so small but its still there... and it wants to see Light pee himself again.

Light is so intoxicated he's quiet as he leans on L, barley even walking as L is practically dragging him. They're nearing the bathroom, its right around the corner. But right as they turn the corner, Light lets out a grunt.

The wet liquid trickles down Light's pants and puddles on the floor as he stands there shaking slightly. L watches as Light pees himself, finding himself growing hard the longer he watches.

Light's bladder soon finishes emptying itself and he's left standing there panting softly, slightly more sobered now. He can't even make himself move, he's so mortified that he peed himself again in front of L.

L watches Light finish before looking up at Light's face, seeing how embarrassed he was to have done that. Without a thought to his actions, he pins Light to the wall with his knee between Light's wet thighs.

"W-wha-" Light is cut off by L catching his lips with his own, engaging him in a heated battle of tongues.

L's hand traverses Light's body, going down to stop at the top of Light's pants. Again, not thinking of his actions at the time, he forcibly pulls Light's pants down keeping him locked in a kiss.

Light yelps out in surprise as the cold air meets his wet thighs. He tries to pull back to tell L to stop, but L is holding him in place now preventing him from escaping.

L's hand reaches out and grips Light's limp length softly, palming him through the wet fabric to get him hard. He pulls back from kissing Light slowly, moving to whisper in his ear. "Does this feel good, Light-kun...?"

Light whimpered out as he tried to push L back, trying to look as calm and unaffected as possible. "S-stop is Ryuzaki!"

L hummed as his lips ghosted down Light's neck, stopping at the crook where his shoulder and neck meet. His palm continued to work down on Light's length as  he licked the spot on light's neck and gently nibbled on it, sucking slightly until the skin was bruised.

Light moaned out softly as L palmed him and gave him a hickey at the same time. His knees buckled beneath him and they gave out, causing him to have to grip onto L to steady himself. He panted as the pressure from his growing manhood was pushed back by his tight underwear.

Light couldn't form anything coherent as L freed his hard length from the confines of his underwear and then pulled out his own, equally hard, cock.

L put their lengths together as he guided one of Light's hand from his shoulder to clasp around both their cocks, his own hand clasping around them as well. "Move with me, Light-kun..."

Light's head swam with pleasure as he nodded softly, following L's movements with his own hand. The feeling so intense he clenched his eyes shut as he moaned out. 

L kept the speed up as he panted, speeding up his movements as the feeling of a pressure building up in his lower abdomen became prevalent. "You almost there, Light-kun...? I am... Heh, let's cum together, yeah?..."

Light couldn't say anything as their hands sped up, the pressure in his lower abdomen becoming tighter until he felt it release. Light came first, his seed spurting over himself and L.

L followed suit soon after Light, coming with a moan as his seed covered the both of them as well.

They stood there like that for a minute or so, panting, sweaty, and sticky.

As the fog from the alcohol and pleasure lifted, Light gulped harshly and shakily pushed L away from him. He glared at L as he tried to form words on how angry he was, but came up empty. So he clicked his tongue and turned his head, running away from there quickly.

L stood there still coming down from his own climax, but once his mind cleared he realized what he had done. He had fucked up big time...


End file.
